Our crazy hectic, wonderful, fun, wild life
by Maddyliza1234
Summary: When Rudy dies, jack is given his dojo, his house, his crossover and his kids. Rudy has an adopted son right now, but adopted triplets on the way. Jack is now SAMs sad and the triplets dad. Can life get any crazier? Please r and r!
1. Chapter 1

SAMs pov

I sat in the back of my dads and my crossover. We were driving to our house. When Rudy was alive, we lived in an apartment, but we were moving. Now my dad and I are going to live there. We are moving there today! How fun!

Sorry for the sarcasm! My life has changed so much in 1 week! My legal guardian, Rudy died in a car accident and to make matters worse, I have a new dad, who is 16. Who is my dad? Jack brewer! I'm now officially Samuel Anthony brewer. I'm 7 years old. My dad, jack owns, bobby wasbui dojo. "Sam, you're awfully quiet" my dad said as he drove. "I'm just thinking, daddy!" I said. I added the daddy part to make him think I wanted this even though I didn't. He smiled. "no Sarcasm" he told me. How could he tell?!

It wasn't just going to be my dad and I. My brith parents are expecting a baby and Rudy was going to adopt it, now my dad has to. I think he's going to do online schooling. I don't know. He sighed. "I'm your dad now wether you and I like it or not!" he said firmly. "I know! I know! I know!" I groaned. "no groaning,myoung man!" he slowed. I crossed my arms against my chest. I was sitting in the back. We both sighed. We both looked at ecachother with wide eyes. "that was strange" we both say. We then laugh. "like father like son!" he says laughing. I laugh too. Maybe he will be a good dad after all.

Jacks pov

I pulled into the driveway of SAMs and my new house. It would also be the home of my new son or daughter. No, Kim is not pregnant! Rudy, who died about 2 week ago, waad going to adopt SAMs unborn brothers or sisters, or sisters and brother or vice versa once they arrived. Yes, his brith mom was having triplets. I was scared to death, but I had a great girlfriend and a great son to help me out. Right now, it was just Sam and I. There was a red Sudan which belonged to Kim and a gold crossover which belonged to me parents in our driveway. Iparked our crossover which had a uhaul attached to the back of it. Last week, we had ordered furniture for our new house and we picked it up yesterday. I opened my door and undid my seat belt. Sam did the same? We got out at the same time. We stared up at our new home. It was nice! "wow!" Sam exclaimed. "I know!" I told him rubbing his head. Kim walked up to us. "hey, babe!" she said giving me a kiss on the lips. "gross!" Sam screamed, covering his face. "keep that thought, son" I told him, opening the uhaul trailer. He rolled his eyes. "dads!" he said, grabbing a box. I laughed. Kim grabbed a boX as well. So did I. My parents grabbed boxes as well. We all walked into sams and my home. "whoa!" Sam exclaimed, running up and down the floors. "settle!" I scolded. He stopped. We all laughed. "I can get use to this!" my mom said. "what?" Sam and I both asked her. "seeing 2 of my favorite boys in the world happy together" she said smiling. Sam and I smiled. "come here, you!" Istole him. I opened my arms and he hugged me. I could get used to this!

Note please r and r

Stories based off of shows involving kickin it I want to do

Supah ninjas: Jerry, jack and Kim are ninjas who fight crime.

Everybody loves jack: (everybody loves Raymond) jack and Kim are married and have 3 kids. Jack has his own ways of life despite what his wife thinks.

Amazing spies! : (they are not siblings) jack, Kim, Claire and Brody are spies and the best of friends. Complete with drama, action and love!

Winx club!: Kim, Julie, mika, grace, Donna, kelesy, Lindsay and jack are all wins. Which means they are caries. Jack is a pixie and prefers to be called that.

Kim the teenage witch: Sabrina the teenage witch Kim is a teenage witch who casts spells which get her in trouble, but her best friends jack and grace are always by heraside.

Pokemon: jack, the owner of peakchu and his friends, Kim andJerry compete against other creatures for Power. Their villains, Milton, frank and Lindsay are always up to no good!


	2. Chapter 2 Saturday after noon fun

Sams pov

It had been a week since the move. Dad still hasn't dropped out of school yet, but he's going to once the triplets arrive! It is Saturday afternoon. We are currently at the dojo. Practice is only in the mornings and we are finishing up. Dad teaches all of the courses. He is my sensi! I'm currently sparring Rudy with dad sitting on the bench, coaching us. I was currently winning! "that's it, Sam!coached jeered me on. I smiled at him. Jerry shot him a death glare. I don't like when people are mean to my dad! So I flipped Jerry. Dad got up and ran up to us. He hugged me and helped jwrry up. "that was good, Sam!" dad said. I smiled. "why thank you!" I said. "ok! Practice is over guys!" dad shouted. They all went into the change rooms. "you'll be sorry!" Jerry said as he walked into the change room. Dad and I both laughed. "let's go get changed then we can get lunch!" dad said. "ok!" I said and we both ran into the guys change room.

SAMs pov

We left the dojo. Kim was joining us for lunch and laser tag afterwards!"so where to?" dad asked. "I don't know!" Kim said. We were in dads crossover on our way to a resttaunt. Kim was sitting next to dad, who's was dIrving, in the passenger seat i was behind dad in my booster seat. It was phinieas and ferb. "how about-?" I said, but dad interupted before I could finish. He does this a lot! "has to be healthy!" he said. "awwww!" I groaned. Kim smiled her idea smile. "how about Paneara bread?" she asked us. "sure" dad and I both agreed dad got on the route to paneara bread. I likes their Mac and cheese! It was so good! "I like their Mach and cheese!" I said aloud. Dad and Kim laughed. "I like their salads!" dad says. Kim looks at him weird. "what?" he says. "since when?" she asks him. "since I became a dad!" he said, laughing. "oh!" she said then kissed him. I was grossed out, but I didn't make gagging sounds because I knew dad would give me trouble. I just kept a straight face. I did for a bit any way. I let out a small giggle. I just couldn't help myself! Kim and dad laugh. "you think kissing is funny, don't you?" Kim asked me. "yup!" I say laughing. "that's good!" dad says. "why?" Kim asks him. "he won't be breaking girls hearts by kissing every girl in school!" dad said like it was normal. Kim lightly smacked his knee. "oh you!" she said giving him a kiss. I laughed again. "no kissing till youre 30!" dad said laughing. Kim shot him a deah glare. "I was joking!" dad said, laughing. "ok!" she said, before she kissed him. We drove into the parking lot of paneara bread. "were here!" dad said. "yay! I'm starving!" I said, as dad parked our crossover. Kim, dad and I get out. Dad grabs Kim's and my hands. We walk into paneara bread. We walk up to the cash register. "hi, how may I help you?" the lady asks us. "I'll have a berry salad with a lemonade." dad says. "any sides?" she asks. "chips please" he says. She nodds. "Sam, please tell the lady what you want" my dad tells me. "I'll have Mac and cheese kids meal with a lemonade! Please!" I say smiling. "ok! Would you like a cookie from the bakery?" she asked me. I looked at dad, who nodded. "yes please!" I said. "what kind?" she asked me. "m and m!" I said smiling. "ok!" she said, smiling. "your turn, babe" dad told Kim, who smiled. "I'll have a berry sald with a lemonade and chips!" she said. "that will be 25.60" the cashier said. Dad handed her his bank card. She swiped and gave it back to him. We walked over to the order pick up to wait for our order. I was so hungry!

Jacks pov

After a delicious lunch at paneara bread, we go to laser tag. Wedecided to not do teams. "you're going down!" Kim shouts as she puts on her vest that has her gun attached to it. "in your dreams!" Sam says. Sam, no smack talk!" I say. "sorry, dad" he says, snapping on his vest. "it's ok! Let's go have some fun!" I say. We walk into the laser tag maze. The music starts. We're the only 3 people in the room. I hide so I won't get shot. I then hear a laser go off. "booya!" Sam shouted. I laugh. Her must have shot Kim. You come back to life and who ever has the most points at the end of the game wins. We played for 15. In the end, Sam won, surprisingly. He shot Kim and I a lot. We barely shot him. We are on our way home. We dropped Kim off at her house so now it's just Sam and I. Sam is asleep. So I have some time to myself. I love being a dad. It's the best thing in the world. I know I'm a little young, but I love it. I can't wait till the babies arrive. Then it hits me. How will I be able to take care of 4 kids on my own? I know it will be h-rd, but how hard? My parents said, my twins sister Sloan and my cousin now brother Kia, since my parents adopted him and grave when my aunt and uncle ded, will move into SAMs and my place if I want them to. Something tells me I don't have a choice. I turn onto our road, listening to the sound of my tires. I look up at the clear blue sky. How will I do this?!

Ohhh! Jacks doubting himself! Please r and r! I will update soon!


End file.
